Oh My Friend
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: HunHan's child story [oneshoot] bagaimana kisah dua anak kecil ini yang hidup di panti asuhan? /fluff


**K**aki kecil nya melangkah memasuki gedung tinggi yang orang sering sebut sebagai gereja. Tidak ada keraguan dalam setiap kaki nya melangkah. Dia harus segera menemui Tuhannya. Mengadu pada-Nya untuk meminta permohonannya selama ini.

Malam misa memang sangat dingin karena salju benar-benar turun. Tapi ini bukan penghalang baginya untuk mengurungkan niat nya mengadu pada Tuhan.

Mantel merah tebal yang membalut tubuh mungil nya itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi penghalang dingin yang bisa menusuk hingga tulang. Sepatu but hitam kecil pemberia kepala asrama ini juga mampu melidungi kaki kecilnya dari salju dingin yang sudah jatuh di tanah.

Gereja yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal sekarang sudah sepi. Kebanyakan orang-orang pergi ke gereja yang besar dan merayakan malam misa di sana. Tapi justru itu alasannya memilih gereja sepi ini, karena dia bisa dengan leluasa berdoa para Tuhan.

Tangan kecilnya meraih gagang pintu gereja yang sedikit sulit ia raih, karena terlalu tinggi.

Kaki nya mulai melangkah ke pelataran gereja, segera berdoa dan meminta pada Tuhannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tuhan, aku ingin sebuah keluarga yang bisa memberiku kasih sayang. Semoga kau bisa mengirimkan orang yang menyayangiku dan sebagai pengganti dari Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah kau panggil terlebih dahulu. "

Selalu Doa itu yang ia panjatkan setiap tahun di malam misa, masih berharap bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan Doanya.

.

.

**OH My Friend **

**Exo fanfiction**

**By **

**Baekyeolidiots**

**HunHan | K+ | oneshoot **

**Friendship, Romance**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, their parents, their agency and their fans!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**M**ata sipit dengan bulu mata yang terlampau lentik itu mengerjap Lucu. Saat dia tengah memperhatikan sosok kecil lain di depannya yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya.

Sosok kecil itu bernama Oh Sehun, pendatang baru di panti asuhan tempat Luhan tinggal. Ibu panti asuhan yang sering mereka panggil dengan sebutan Bibi Lee itu menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur sekamar dengan Luhan dan menggantikan Minseok yang minggu kemarin sudah mendapatkan orang tua.

Luhan cukup kehilangan Minseok, karena setelah anak berpipi seperti bakpao itu pergi bersama orang tua barunya Luhan menjadi tidur sendiri. Dia juga merasa iri karena teman yang seumur dengannya itu sudah mendapatkan orang tua baru, sedangkan ia belum.

Kembali pada Sehun sekarang yang sedang tidur di ranjang bawah (karena ranjang mereka bertingkat dan Luhan tidur diatas) setelah membereskan pakaian pada lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari anak berkulit putih pucat itu semenjak ia melangkahkan kakinya di panti ini.

Luhan sebenarnya memperhatikan Sehun juga karena dia ingin mengajak Sehun berkenalan, sebagai teman sekamar pikirnya, tapi anak itu seolah tidak menganggap Luhan ada dan mengabaikannya.

Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya Lucu saat dia melihat Sehun sudah menutup matanya, ini memang sudah jam 8 malam dan dia memutuskan untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur juga.

Mungkin besok saja dia mengajak Sehun berkenalan.

.

.

Luhan selalu bangun pagi bahkan sebelum Bibi Lee terbangun. Biasanya dia akan pergi berjalan-jalan di luar halaman. Sedikit berolahraga akan menyehatkan badan , pikirnya.

Saat terbangui, Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun di ranjangnya. Ranjang anak itu sudah rapi dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan anak itu bangun sepagi ini. Luhan tidak aneh lagi, memang semenjak Sehun pindah kesini sebulan yang lalu, anak itu selalu bangun lebih pagi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Luhan mengambil mantel merahnya-yang merupakan mantel favoritenya- itu. Dia memilih mengenakan mantel karena udara pagi di luar pasti sangat dingin. Karena sisa-sisa dingin musim salju masih terasa menyapa permukaan kulitnya.

Melakukan rutinitasnya di setiap pagi khusunya di hari minggu seperti biasa, pergi ke gereja yang berjarak sekitar 300 Meter dari Panti asuhan.

Entah kenapa Luhan senang sekali pergi ke tempat itu. Karena dia terkadang butuh waktu sendiri dan butuh tempat sepi tersebut. Nanti siang dia dan semua penghuni panti juga akan ke gereja lagi, karena harus beribadah. Tapi untuk pagi hari dia ingin sendiri dan menghadap secara pribadi pada Tuhan.

Tanganya memegang gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan. Luhan sedikit terkejut saat menemukan lampu bagian depan gereja sudah menyala. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan, mungkin sudah ada orang yang datang kemari.

Dan sungguh, Luhan sangat terkejut mendapati seorang anak yang terbaring di jejeran tempat duduk di gereja bagian depan. Pipi anak itu basah oleh air mata, entah kenapa saat melihatnya Luhan merasa iba.

Anak itu, Oh Sehun.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Sehun, mengamati wajah anak itu. Dia pikir Sehun tidak bisa menangis, karena Luhan selalu mendapati wajah anak itu yang flat, seperti tidak bisa berekspresi.

Luhan hampir terjengkang saat Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung beringsut duduk.

"Luhan.."

"eung Sehun. Sedang apa Sehun disini?" Tanya Luhan kikuk. Karena jujur saja, sebulan bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun. Walau teman sekamar mereka tidak terlalu akrab, karena Sehun begitu pendiam.

Anak dengan rambut kuning kecoklatan itu menjawab dengan kikuk juga. "aku—aku hanya…"

"Sehun menangis ya?" Tanya Luhan memotong jawaban Sehun. Satu pertanyaan saja belum Sehun jawab, Luhan malah bertanya lagi.

"Sehun tidak apa-apa? Kenapa Sehun menangis?"

Bagai wartawan Luhan terus bertanya, padahal Sehun belum satu pun menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan Sehun yang di depannya hanya memasang tampang heran mendengar betapa cerewetnya teman sekamarnya ini. Dia baru menyadari, padahal sudah satu bulan mereka menjadi teman sekamar.

"Luhan tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Sehun sambil menundukan wajahnya menatap kaki nya yang mengetuk-ngetuk di lantai, kebiasaan Sehun selain memeletkan lidahnya.

Luhan berdiri dan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Dia sejenak menghela nafas. Dia bertanya bukan karena dia tidak tahu, itu hanya sebagai alasan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Luhan mengerti Sehun begini karena dia kesepian dan masih trauma karena kehilangan orang tuanya.

Mengapa Luhan beranggapan begitu? Karena dia setiap malam harus mendengar anak itu menginggau kan orang tuanya. Memanggil Ayah dan Ibu nya dalam tangisan pilu. Mungkin Sehun masih beruntung, karena dia masih bisa melihat orang tua nya selama tujuh tahun, tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melihat Ibunya juga Ayah nya. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Luhan, dan Ayahnya? Luhan tidak pernah tau kalau dia memiliki Ayah. Karena yang dia tahu dari Bibi Lee Ayah Luhan juga katanya sudah meninggal.

"kata siapa aku tidak mengerti? Anak-anak yang lain juga pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sehun kok." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan dan balas menatap wajah anak itu . "tidak ada yang mengerti aku disini." Sehun tetap kekeh (?).

"Semua anak disini sama seperti Sehun. Menagap Sehun ada disini? Karena kita sama. Kita sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua. Ada yang orang tua nya meninggal dan ada juga yang membuang kita."

"Luhan…."

"aku merasa Sehun disini masih beruntung karena Sehun masih bisa melihat bagaimana wajah orang tua Sehun. Sehun juga masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan walau pun hanya cukup sampai umur Sehun 7 tahun…"

Luhan menatap ke depan gereja dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika dia harus mengatakan ini.

"..aku, bahkan banyak juga anak yang lain yang belum pernah seumur hidupnya melihat orang tua kita. Ibu ku sudah meninggal saat melahirkan ku dan menyusul ayah ku."

"luhan.." Sehun dapat melihat bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata rusa milik Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka karena masih ada banyak anak yang nasibnya bahkan lebih buruk darinya. Tidak pernah mengenal orang tua nya semenjak di lahirkan.

"kita disini tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihan kita karena kehilangan orang tua karena kesedihan itu kita tanggung bersama dan membaginya bersama. Jadi kalau Sehun juga mau , Sehun bisa kok membagi nya bersama ku atau anak-anak yang lain? Sehun hanya perlu terbuka, Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan sedih lagi karena ada kita disini."

Melihat Luhan tersenyum saat mengatakan itu membuat hati Sehun sedikit menghangat. Tanpa sadar dia pun menarik ujung bibir nya , tersenyum tipis.

Luhan terkejut.

"Sehun bisa tersenyum?" Tanya nya dengan mata membulat Lucu.

Sehun langsung merubah raut wajahnya saat Luhan bertanya pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tentu saja Sehun bisa tersenyum, memang dia pikir Sehun apa? Robot?

"aku pikir Sehun tidak bisa tersenyum hehe." Ucap Luhan nyengir.

"apa Luhan mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Sehun yang terdengar seperti ragu.

Luhan tersenyum dan menjulurkan kelingkingnya dan berseru, "tentu saja! Aku dan Sehun kan memang teman."

.

.

Ini sudah hampir 6 bulan Sehun tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan semenjak kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu Sehun ketahuan menangis di gereja oleh Luhan, mereka bisa menjadi dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sekali.

Dimana ada Luhan pasti disitu ada Sehun begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bersama-sama, seluruh penghuni panti sangat mengetahui dengan jelas kedekatan mereka. Sering sekali Jongin dan Jongdae dua bersaudara itu meledek mereka karena disangka berpacaran. Hell mereka itu masih kecil.. mana mungkin pacaran. Dan setiap di goda seperti itu Sehun bisa melihat semburat merah dari pipi Luhan.

Menurut BiBi Lee hari ini panti akan kedatangan seorang tamu. Anak panti sudah tahu semua bahwa itu adalah yang akan mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun sebenarnya merasa was-was ketika ada seorang tamu seperti ini. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat betah ada di panti, terlebih karena ada Luhan di sampingnya, serta anak-anak yang lainnya.

Tapi melihat anak yang lain begitu antusias, karena berharap mereka bisa di adopsi ((tapi sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang tidak ingin pergi, salah satunya adalah Sehun)), begitu pula dengan Luhan. Bibi Lee dari kemarin menyuruh anak-anak untuk membersihan panti bersama dan juga mereka di suruh berdandan semanis mmungkin.

Pagi sekali Luhan sudah sibuk memilik baju mana yang harus ia pakai saat tamu itu datang, bertanya pada Sehun dan meminta pendapat.

"Sehun, menurutmu aku cocok pakai yang mana?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukan setelan baju nya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. " Luhan, apa kau Luhan begitu ingin di adopsi?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat raut wajah tak suka Sehun langsung menurunkan setelan bajunya dan menyimpannya di lemari pakaiannya.

"Maaf Sehun…." Luhan duduk di ranjang Sehun, tepat disampingnya.

"Apa Luhan tidak berpikir kalau Luhan di adopsi maka Luhan akan meninggalkanku disini dan berpisah denganku juga. Luhan juga tidak akan bertemu denganku juga."

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah Karena terlalu antusias. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, ini hanya sebuah kebiasaannya saat para tamu itu datang dan mengambil dari mereka satu persatu. Luhan hanya ingin orang tua…figure orang tua yang tak pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

"aku.. aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa memiliki orang tua Sehun.. maafkan, karena aku tidak memikirkan Sehun dalam hal ini." Ucapnya sambil terisak, menangis sambil tertunduk.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan yang berair karena menangis. Sehun baru ingat bahwa Luhan tidak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Tidak seharusnya dia emaksa Luhan untuk tetap tinggal disini bersamanya. Karena bagaimana pun Luhan juga butuh orang tuanya,….

Sehun mengusapkan ibu jarinya yang kecil untuk menghapus air mata Luhan.

"apa Luhan benar-benar ingin memiliki orang tua?" tanyanya. Dan di balas hanya anggukan kecil dari anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Luhan bisa memakai baju yang berwarna merah itu. Sebelumnya maafkan aku ya Luhan…"

.

.

Sehun berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Luhan marah setelah pertemuan dengan tamu yang -yang bernama Tuan Park itu-akan mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka. Tuan Park memilih Sehun untuk di adopsi dan akan menjemput Sehun pada ke esokan harinya.

Setelah tuan Park pulang, Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Tuan Park itu benar-benar baik dan Ramah, semua anak panti menyukainya, termasuk Sehun. Karena Sehun berpikir Tuan Park itu mirip dengan Ayahnya.

Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Dia langsung menenggelamkan kepalnya di bantal dan menangis dengan menahan suaranya. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia harus kalah dengan teman sekamarnya untuk memiliki orang tua? 7 bulan yang lalu minseok yang pergi, dan malam ini dia harus kehilangan Sehun?

Luhan tidak masalah jika itu anak yang lain yang di adopsi, tapi ini adalah Sehun.. temannya. Sehun yang bilang bahwa dia tidak mau untuk meninggalkan panti ini karena ada Luhan, tapi kenapa Sehun mengangguk begitu saja saat Tuan Park mengatakan akan mengadopsi nya.

Dia benar-benar kecewa pada Sehun.

…

Malam nya saat Tuan Park datang dan Bibi Lee sedari tadi sudah membereskan baju-baju Sehun , memasukannya ke Tas yang Sehun bawa saat pertama masuk panti ini.

Saat Bibi Lee tadi sore membereskan baju Sehun, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun ada disana.

Luhan bertanya kemana Sehun akan pindah bersama orang tua barunya, dan Luhan menjawab bahwa anak itu akan tinggal di Seoul, sangat jauh sekali dari kota tempat mereka tinggal saat ini.

Luhan tidak berniat untuk keluar kamar, tapi dalam hati dia penasaran saat di luar sangat ramai sekali. Anak-anak sedang bercanda dengan Tuan Park, dan Luhan harus benci jika dia benar-benar merindukan figure Ayah seperti Tuan Park.

Luhan mengintip dari pintu kamarnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu. Di ruang tamu dia melihat Sehun ssedang di gendong oleh Tuan Park sambil tersenyum riang.

Mata Luhan benar-benar memanas, dia ingin menangis dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur dan pergi keluar lewat pintu belakang. Luhan butuh Tuhannya sekarang.

Memutuskan untuk pergi ke gereja malam ini menurutnya keputusan yang tepat. Luhan sesungguhnya bingung, dia harus senang atau sedih saat kehilangan Sehun begini…..

Tapi jika mengingat Sehun akan pergi air matanya selalu saja tidak bisa terbedung, dan gampang sekali lolos dari matanya itu.

Luhan sedikit berlari saat gerimis itu datang, dia tersandung ranting pohon dan harus terjatuh terjerambab di tanah. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena gerimisnya sudah benar-benar besar. Ini masih 100 meter lagi ke gereja. Jika kembali ke panti pun lumayan jauh lagi. Luhan memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon besar itu. Kakinya bertekuk. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut, sambil menangis. Hujan meyamarkan suara tangisannya.

Tangisnya tambah kencang saat ia melihat mobil tuan Park melintas di jalan. Bahkan saat terakhir Sehun di panti, Luhan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan pun padanya.

"Luhan disini dingin, kau tidak boleh berhujan-hujanan! Nanti kau sakit!"

Luhan merasakan sebuah mantel menyelimutinya, lalu kepalanya ia dongakkan. Dan matanya ketika itu juga membulat…

"Sehun…"

"ayo kita pergi. Bibi Lee mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun dengan jas hujannya yang berwana biru itu, dia memegangi payung. Lucu sekali.

Luhan masih tetap pada posisinya, karena memang dia tidak bisa berdiri, lututnya sakit.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok dan meletakan payungnya di samping mereka.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tidak pergi dengan Tuan Park?"

"aku menolak untuk di adopsi karena tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun…"

"maafkan aku Luhan, waktu itu aku berpikir Tuan Park itu mirip ayahku. Makanya aku mengagguk saat beliau mengatakan akan mengadopsiku."

"lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Park? Pasti beliau sedih sekali Sehun."

"Tuan Park jadi mengadopsi Chanyeol… hehe tenang saja."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar bahwa Sehun tidak jadi pergi dia langsung saja memeluk tubuh Sehun sampai membuat anak itu terjengkang. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Terima kasih Sehun…" bisik Luhan.

"hm.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"kaki ku sakit , tadi aku terjatuh, lihat dia berdarah." Jawab Luhan manja.

Sehun hanya terkekeh saja. Lalu dia berjongkok membelakangi Luhan. "ayo aku gendong tubuh kecil Luhan." Tawarnya.

"kau bisa?"

"tentu saja. Ayooooo!"

Luhan lalu naik ke punggung kecil Sehun dan mengalungkan tangganya di leher Sehun juga melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun sedikit tertawa kecil saat dia berdiri karena merasa tubuh Luhan begitu ringan di gendongannya.

"aku benar-benar seperti sedang menggendong anak Bayi." Kekeh Sehun.

Luhan sontak memukul kepala Sehun. Enak sekali dia di katakana seperti anak bayi.. umurnya kan sudah 7 tahun huh.

"yak aku tidak seringan itu." Cerca Luhan.

Sehun masih terkekeh lalu sedikit menaikan tubuh Luhan dala gendongan di punggungnya. Sebelah tangan Luhan memegang payung untuk menutupi tubuh mereka agar tidak basah dan setelahnya hanya terdengar obrolan kecil dari dua anak itu sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya menuju panti.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuuu new ff HunHan :3 duh kenapa ya seneng bgt buat ff Hunhan yang mereka anak-anak gitu ;_; kesannya lucu.. terus kebanyang juga hahaha `

Aku udah lama banget ga nulis HunHan, dan mendadak nemu ide ini /Ciaaaat/

Semoga aja suka deh ya :-) hehehe

Mau ngucapin terima kasih juga di FF yang **Like a Fool **buat yang udah **review, follow, sama favorite** ff itu. Banyak yang minta sequel tapi aku gabisa buatin.. karena itu FF emang **inspirited** dari movie **I'm not stupid too 2.**

Nah FF ini barangkali bisa jadi penggantinya, karena ceritanya masih seputar HunHan's Child.

Nih yang udah review FF **Like a fool BIG THANKS GUYS** : **exindira | HyunRa |ohristi95 |niiraa| siscaminstalove |999eighttwo |dewilololala| kim soo jong |baekhyung |baekhugs0420 |hyours |summersehun |guest|lisnana1|sera|deerlohan|lian park |diraleexioh |D.O-nim|guest2|lena99|hwangpark106|guest3|hunhanminute|alysasparkyuelfshawol|fysugar-free|RZHH 261220 |Brigitta bukan Brigittiw.**

**I love youuuu :***


End file.
